injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayvaan Shrike (Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles)/Dialogues
This page contains the dialogues for the Warhammer 40,000: Chronicles character, Kayvaan Shrike. He is voiced by Sean Chiplock. Intro Dialogues Kayvaan's dialogues are marked with KS. Main Game Characters Ahzek Ahriman Aun'shi *'KS': "An Ethereal seeks out to fight a Space Marine?" *'AS': "It is beneficial for the Greater Good and I'' to slay more of your kin." *'KS': "You may as well be a warm-up for my coming duels." *'KS': "I heard you are an adept at killing Orks, yes?" *'AS': "I am the saviour of Fio'vash, the slaughterer of greenskins." *'KS': "(''Chuckles) You can't be serious." *'KS': "Tell me, what advantage do you have that might triumph over me?" *'AS': "I am a calm storm who knows where and when to strike, gue'ron'sha." *'KS': "A poetic, if not disgusting statement." *'AS': "The deaths of a million T'au will be avenged with your death!" *'KS': "The indecent lie you know as the Greater Good will die alongside you!" *'AS': "Only one of us steps out of this confrontation, adversary." *'AS': "I have never fought a Space Marine before." *'KS': "You'll never get to bleed another one after me." *'AS': "This is all but the beginning of my cleansing." *'AS': "Tell me, Space Marine, are you at peace with your mind now?" *'KS': "What manner of Astartes would falter from a creature such as you?" *'AS': "I was asking if you're ready to face death in seconds." Cherubael Commander Farsight *'KS': "The rogue Shas'o himself." *'CF': "The menace O'Shaserra pitied." *'KS': "She told you of me? Then you know what pain awaits." *'KS': "Your sensors cannot detect me, even by the slightest breeze." *'CF': "Then my weapons will eliminate you to pieces." *'KS': "Not if I dismember them first, T'au." *'KS': "Getting close and personal, I see." *'CF': "The Dawnblade's power is unmatched." *'KS': "The Raven's Talons prove otherwise." *'CF': "I have annihilated the warpath of Warboss Grog." *'KS': "I have disintegrated Skullrak's green tide." *'CF': "Now, I wonder why we couldn't be united in one cause." *'CF': "My people does not tolerate your kin's presence." *'KS': "Likewise, you T'au are a sickness to us all!" *'CF': "I will do my best in dealing a quick death." *'CF': "Your claws can cut through anything, yes?" *'KS': "Anything. Including your miserable battlesuit." *'CF': "Let's see if your armor speaks the same rhythm." Darkstrider Fabius Bile Gabriel Angelos Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter Grimskull Haarken Worldclaimer Imotekh Kaptin Bludflagg Kardan Stronos *'KS': "Day by day, the Iron Hands are becoming the Legio Cybernetica!" *'KR': "The Machine God's blessing rewards all of us whom are strong!" *'KS': "Strength? All I see is insanity!" *'KS': "There is much to be discussed between our Chapters, Kardan." *'KR': "The Iron Council still objects to the Raven Guard's presence." *'KS': "Let's make this as civil as possible, shall we?" *'KS': "Our Primarchs fell victim to the fires of Horus' betrayal." *'KR': "Yes. Yet for once, whose Primarch remains alive to this day?" *'KS': "I am wholly surprised you didn't think the other way..." *'KR': "This is my Chapter's operation, Raven Guard." *'KS': "Stand down, Iron Hands. We are both here for the same reason." *'KR': "Say that again and I will make sure you suffer just as Ferrus did." *'KR': "Your subterfuges are meaningless to the Omnissiah." *'KS': "Your enhancements guarantee no chance in victory." *'KR': "A misassumption soon to be destroyed." *'KR': "The Axe of Medusa destroys all who opposes the Iron Hands." *'KS': "Am I against you now?" *'KR': "Sparring or dueling, it will put you on your knees." Kor Phaeron Kor'sarro Khan *'KS': "How long has it been since Voldorius, Kor'sarro?" *'KK': "Long enough for me to test if time has worn you down." *'KS': "Your guess hits the mark just fine." *'KS': "I see your hunt has led you here." *'KK': "You stand between me and my quarry, Raven Guard." *'KS': "Perhaps, you are looking at your quarry right now." *'KS': "I hear tell that you, too, have fought Shadowsun?" *'KK': "Quite certainly. You and I know how she tends to make things difficult." *'KS': "Indeed. How lucky were you to land a blow on her." *'KK': "You cannot hope to match my speed. Not even in a second." *'KS': "I'm afraid I'd relinquish the White Scars of their greatest hero." *'KK': "Your overconfidence will be the death of you." *'KK': "Your last fight awaits!" *'KS': "I appreciate a little more challenge, if I may tell!" *'KK': "The shadows provide no refugee from the Moonfang." *'KK': "I've always wanted to see how your talons hold up against the Moonfang." *'KS': "Do not regret this very decision, Kor'sarro!" *'KK': "It will be worth it, I see!" Lelith Hesperax Macha Old Zogwort Nightbringer Shas'O Kais Skulltaker Snikrot Szeras Titus Vance Stubbs Veridyan Mirror Match *'KS1': The Warp must be messing around with my head! *'KS2': Is that so, Shadow Captain Kayvaan? *'KS1': You've come too far into the future, daemon. *'KS1': Insolent Raptor, your imitation insults me! *'KS2': Your presence disgraces the legacy of Corax, snotling! *'KS1': Let's make this as civil as possible, shall we? *'KS1': Dismantle yourself of that panoply, wretch! *'KS2': And let a heretic like you defile it? *'KS1': No; to return it to its rightful owner! *'KS2': Changeling, is this the simplest trick you've ever come up with? *'KS1': The Raven Guard relies on stealth and ambushes, not tricks and treats. *'KS2': I'm surprised a Tzeentchian like you know of small details. *'KS2': Chapter Master Severax, is that you? *'KS1': Are you this stupid to think I would fall for your impotent question? *'KS2': Impotence is best used to describe your disguise, heretic. *'KS2': The Raven's Talons will tear apart your veil, daemon. *'KS1': I don't need those to defeat a mere imposter. *'KS2': True. I don't need to listen to you anymore to know what you are. DLC Characters Erasmus Tycho Nemeroth Nork Deddog UR-025 Tychus Findlay Clash Quotes TBA Round Win Quote Basic *''"These claws aren't wooden, heretic''." *''"Never overlook the shadows''." *''"You think a Raven Guard would fall so easily?"'' *''"May ravens alight upon you''." *"Victory needs more than brute force!" *"Victory... or death!" Character-Specific *(To Kardan Stronos) "Bionics will not save you, Iron Father." *(To Snikrot) "Stealth has never been the ally of Orks!" *(To Kor'sarro Khan) "Old friend, I have no pleasure in doing this'."' *(To Aun'shi) "You need more than resolve to win this." *(To Haarken Worldclaimer) "You and your master will never prevail!" *(To Commander Farsight) "Sword or not, your skills are still no match to mine." *(To Abaddon) "You were lucky I didn't eviscerate your arms, Warmaster." Match Victory Quote Basic *"For the Raven Guard! For the Raven-Lord! For the Emperor!" *"You would have given me a better fight if you were trying." *"Nothing is impervious to the Raven's Talons. Not even you." *"If you had been more careful, death would've not taken you this quick." Character-Specific *(To Commander Farsight) "I thought you are more of a challenge than Shadowsun. How wrong was I." *(To Lelith Hesperax) "Prowess serves you little without appropriate... protection." *(To Kardan Stronos) "You call us Raven Guard weaklings? See to yourself, hypocrite." *(To Haarken Worldclaimer) "You are a Raptor Lord? You barely fight like a shrike!" *(To Snikrot) "Armageddon will no longer suffer from your infamy." *(To Kor Phaeron) "The claws of a Terminator is nothing if you can't use it, Dark Apostle!" *(To Kor'Sarro Khan) "You fought well today, Khan. I hope your warriors mistake this not for humiliation." *(To Aun'shi) "Do not fight battles you're not supposed to fight, Ethereal." *(To Gabriel Angelos) "I suppose returning what the Blood Ravens stole would spare you of today's defeat." Category:Dialogue